


Ready?

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Life [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Alois and Ciel are ready for summer break, beaches, sodas, parties, movies, dates... and something else... Are hey up for it?





	

Alois and Ciel made out in the back seat of Alois' new car he got for his birthday recently. Their tongues fought for dominance for a good whole minute, their hands traveling up their shirts, their hips moving on their own, their breaths heavy and short and full of pleasurable noises. 

'Go for it Trancy. Just...go.' Alois thought and his hands went down Ciel's sides, causing him to shiver which cause Alois to smirk, towards his pants and undid them. Ciel gasped and pulled away from the hot kiss and sat up. "Wait. Wait." He said with his hands up. Alois pulled away with a whine and sat on his knees. "Come on Ciel. You promised." He said with a cute pout. 

"I-I know I promised. Just... feels strange still." Ciel explained while blushing like crazy. Summer break started just two minutes ago and it was time for Ciel and Alois to get their first time going. They made a plan since they'll be Seniors when they get back to school, during summer break they'll have... sex. Alois ran his hands around Ciel's hips and belt area. "Pretty please Ciel~? With cookies and gummies on top?" He said in a pouty tone of a child. Ciel sighed and tried to move his boyfriend's hands off his hips, only to groan once he felt a thumb brush near his crotch.   
Alois blushed at the noise and moved his thumb around the area, gaining more groans from his lover. "You may not be ready for me inside you, but there are ways to get ready for the big jump with tiny baby steps~" He purred as he un-zipped Ciel's jeans. 

...

"A-Ah~ AH!" Ciel threw his head back and moans loud as Alois' mouth moved up and down his hard member. Alois bobbed his head faster, smirking when Ciel moaned loud at the actions. "Al...ois...Ngh~" Ciel moaned and whimpered.   
Crap. It feels so good to make the blonde move his mouth away. He just wants...more....So, so much more...

Ciel panted when he felt a wet tongue rub against his tip as Alois mouth sucked him up, pre-cum and all.   
Ciel felt a knot form in his stomach, which he knew he was close to the edge. "Oh God~ ALOIS~!" Ciel screamed when he was pushed far to the edge and came inside his blonde boyfriend's mouth and down his chin and a bit on the car's backseat. His cheeks redden from embarrassment as he boyfriend cleaned up the mess with his tongue. "Yummy~" He purred when he licked his lips and kissed the bluette's mouth.


End file.
